


ikanaide

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Separations, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Daehyun doesn't know what he says in the dreams, but he hopes it's kind.(he knows it isn't.)
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kim Daehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ikanaide

Each night, Daehyun has the same dream.

He's standing in an endless field of flowers, and there's a boy standing at the other end. He knows him, but he doesn't know him - does that make sense? Daehyun knows that he knows him, but he doesn't know him.

It's fascinating.

And yet-

Each and every time he lunges forwards, a name on his lips, and the boy turns, smile _so so sad_ , and he catches Daehyun in his arms (and he smells like cherry blossoms, like life and death and someone killed too young) and brushes tears off his cheeks, slender fingers catching salty droplets with ease. 

Daehyun holds onto him tightly, so tightly, as if he can anchor him to reality with his arms alone, and the boy smiles, soft and longing and wistful, and he wraps his arms around Daehyun's back, chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

Every night he says something, and every night, Daehyun forgets what it is.

Daehyun knows he knows him - knows he knows him in the dream - but opening his eyes dispels the image from his mind, and he _doesn't understand_.

Who is this?

(he loves him, daehyun thinks - knows the way his heart aches, knows the familiar throb whenever the dream crosses his mind - and yet this boy is so different from minyoung, so, so different, but god is he gorgrous.)

He doesn't know what he says in the dreams, but he hopes it's something kind.

He hopes it's something to bring the boy in a field of endless loneliness some paltry excuse for comfort, hopes it's enough to make things a little bit better for someone with so little good in their life.

The boy has black hair, Daehyun knows.

It suits him.

-~-

In the dreams, Daehyun knows what he's forgotten.

He lunges forwards, Jaewon's name on his lips, and the boy catches him, arms wrapping around his back as Daehyun sobs a thousand apologies that mean absolutely nothing. They _have_ to mean nothing, because Jaewon didn't listen to Daehyun's plea of _"don't go"_ the first time, and Daehyun doesn't think he can handle the fact that this - Jaewon's endless field of loneliness - is his fault.

 _"I love you,"_ Daehyun sobs like he does every night, and like every night, Jaewon brushes the tears from his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

_"I know."_

And Daehyun holds him, holds him like the world is breaking and the sky is falling and Jaewon's real and not whatever the hell this is, and Jaewon grips him just as tightly - the only indication he wants Daehyun to stay as much as Daehyun does.

 _"Don't go,"_ Daehyun begs like every night, and like every night, Jaewon simply smiles.

_"I love you, Daehyun."_

And that's not enough, that's never enough, and Daehyun knows it, knows it in the same way he breathes, but Jaewon's here and in his arms and even if the sky was falling, Daehyun wouldn't move an inch.

 _"If you love me,"_ Daehyun sobs, voice jagged glass shards, _"why did you leave me?"_

Jaewon holds him tight, holds him dear, and he rests his chin on his shoulder as the flowers start to bloom.

_"It's because I love you."_

_"That's selfish,"_ Daehyun sobs, pressing his nose into Jaewon's neck. _"That's so, so selfish..."_

Jaewon smiles, brushing a lock of hair behind Daehyun's ear.

_"I know."_

-~-

Somehow, Daehyun gets the feeling that what he says isn't very kind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this reminds me a bit of my other trippy fic
> 
> it's enjoyable, at least.
> 
> go listen to raon lee's cover of ikanaide while you're here. ikanaide means don't go, so i thought it'd be a fitting title for this fic :D
> 
> it was also 100% inspired by that cover let's be honest


End file.
